We keep providing CCR investigators with the most recent and advanced technological knowledge on how to manipulate the mouse genome to best mimic human disease. This is a very difficult task because every year we learn more about the genetic component of disease in human and about the differences between the human and mouse. At the same time we are constantly improving our tools to facilitate the targeting of the mouse genome and we ensure that our methods are versatile and are economically sound.